<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>foolish dream, treasured honey. by lovi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968204">foolish dream, treasured honey.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi'>lovi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crushes, Hand Jobs, M/M, pining kita........, porn with minor plot (but really not much to write home abt), slight protectiveness??, this is very vanilla but sweet just a heads up, very minor praise kink???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsumu’s eyes gazed lovingly, near achingly over kita’s knitted brow, the short breaths flowing in and out through the small gap of his lips. he wanted to kiss, wanted to touch: wanted to reach his hand sun-bitten across the fresco and shatter the reverence til each time-kissed chip of paint melted into the mortal, unadulterated and beautiful. beautiful like the sun painted gold over the space between the fingers.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>treasured space.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>foolish dream, treasured honey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished this at 5 am LOL and it's completely unedited, really just a quick messy atsukita outpour because I am. just very much in love with them. especially with soft pining kita siiiiiiiiiiiiigh so dreamy so dreamy........... idk if this is even gonna make sense tomorrow morning. OKAY ANYWAYS read it adn weep I suppose ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ just lemme know if its incomprehensible in the comments lmao love yall &lt;3333 if u need to feel some love today/tonight know that there is some coming from me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in kita’s mind, he and atsumu’s first time existed as far back as just after high school in the form of a foolish dream. It was messy, atsumu moving in and out of kita at a near haphazard pace, full of youthful self-confidence; kita just the tiniest bit unsure of where to put his hands, but enough to make things a tad uncomfortable.</p><p>           this was what fueled him for at least a year or two, these thoughts. they had nearly burned themselves through the folds of his brain and into the base of his skull, a heated memory of an event that never occurred. found its way into the touch of his palms, into the subtle arch of his back and hitch of his breath. <i>atsumu</i> always seated on the tip of the tongue but never quite spilling, always caught in a pillow, a shirtsleeve or a bunched bedsheet. digging into the soft bed of his lip like a dulled spade, metal surfacing and spreading across the tongue like a cough syrup he couldn’t <i>not</i> take. “take it with a spoon of sugar,” they always say.</p><p>           kita hadn’t expected that spoon of sugar to arrive four years later in the form of Miya Atsumu himself. beautiful, familiar Miya Atsumu who felt like a roof over the head of his body: corporeal, warm. sheltering and comfortable. and every quiet wish and glimpse of teenage wonder was shut out by the blinding light of hot hands on quivering thighs, the warm feeling of Miya Atusumu sinking down around the sensitive flesh of kita’s own cock, a chestnut gaze toasting the apples of his cheeks as Kita further entered inside him. <i>inside. Atsumu.</i></p><p>           and when the damned word slipped from his lips it was softer than any cough syrup he’d ever swallowed, even softer than the spoonful of honey flipped upside-down and sat on the tongue; tapered off into a sigh of relief as atsumu lowered himself completely on kita’s cock. he was flustered, flushed red and struggling to keep his grip on things and it made kita’s heart swell because no one had <i>ever</i> looked at him that way during sex: like he was too much to handle, like he was too hot to touch without melting.</p><p>           atsumu broke off into a sigh as he moved himself back up, thighs quaking underneath the feather-light dance of kita’s fingertips, goosebumps raising to the surface of the skin. and his warm, wide hands were on kita’s wrists, moving his hands up to his waist, and kita understood. he paused for a moment, letting himself relish in the euphoria of the weight of atsumu’s body rested in the palms of his hands as atsumu sat patiently raised above him, eyes nearly closed in anticipation. kita finally complied, slowly guiding atsumu back down onto his cock, blood rushing hard into his cheeks as a low moan escaped form the core of atsumu’s gut, pushed out by <i>kita.</i> atsumu was letting kita take up this space inside him, small and precious.</p><p>           one word rose to the forefront of kita’s mind: <i>treasure. treasure, treasure treasure</i> as his slender fingers ran delicate through threaded gold, woven tight to the scalp and pulling the head forward to the chest, soft lips guided dulcet over the flat of his chest bone, teeth gently brushing against the skin and <i>he just knew they were out for the heart.</i> and just as atsumu’s hips fell lax, kita began to gently buck his upward, trying so desperately to push nothing but pleasure and love and comfort up into the warmth of atsumu’s body; and atsumu felt it, it pushed out from between his lips like an internalized prayer, the quietest utterance of “kita” that softened the bottoms of kita’s kneecaps. kita whimpered.</p><p>           “call me Shinsuke, please atsumu,” atsumu’s eyes widened and kita could feel the warm muscles of atsumu’s stomach flutter over his own in some internal laugh of disbelief.</p><p>           “Shinsuke,” and the word departed his lips through the soft petal of a flower. somewhere deep inside the core of his body, kita felt the small hand of his child self pick up the petal and rub its velvet thin between finger and thumb; no callouses, no worldly brandings of time. he felt seen; he felt loved for those small, unworn hands. his bottom lip quivered.</p><p>           “tsumu.” the sound leaked out high and almost shaky. his hips were shaking and atsumu was leaning on his forearm, letting his other hand travel down to sit flat on the small of Kita’s spine, supporting him, mildly guiding him forward and in. atsumu’s eyes gazed lovingly, near achingly over kita’s knitted brow, the short breaths flowing in and out through the small gap of his lips. he wanted to kiss, wanted to touch: wanted to reach his hand sun-bitten across the fresco and shatter the reverence til each time-kissed chip of paint melted into the mortal, unadulterated and beautiful. beautiful like the sun painted gold over the space between the fingers.</p><p>           <i>treasured space.</i></p><p>           “<i>shin</i>.” kita was hardly lifting himself up off the mattress now, atsumu’s strong arm doing the brunt of the work, directing kita’s cock repeatedly inside of him and kita’s head swam because <i>he wants this; he’s looking at me, he’s guiding me inside himself over and over and <span class="u">god</span> he’s whimpering <span class="u">my</span> name like it’s a prayer</i>—atsumu hitting that particular spot that sent stars behind slack eyelids, sharp in the mind and rounded in the gut, a soft and much higher than expected moan rising up from somewhere in the middle of his throat. kita was melting, he could feel himself slowly beginning to melt <i>inside atsumu</i> and everything felt warm and messy and simultaneously too much and not enough.</p><p>           “<i>tsumu</i>,” quieter, unstable. kita’s hips jerked up unexpectedly, throwing off atsumu’s pace, sending them both into a tumble of motion that daringly pushed atsumu down to catch kita’s lips in his own, further caught off guard by the careless fingers woven haphazardly into his hair, cupped over the fuzz of the back of his neck as kita pulled him in <i>deeper</i>. kita’s lips were soft and warm against his own, open and somehow both fervent and lax. both of their movements were starting to crumble and get messier, kita’s hips moving up desperate now. atsumu just focused on lightly moving his hips up and down to meet kita’s cock, thighs threatening to give out each time the flat of kita’s hips graced the tender fat of his ass, making an obscene noise atsumu wishes he could swallow.</p><p>           kita was close; his back was coated in sweat and his eyes were heavy-lidded, lips now parted soft and seated against the soft skin of atsumu’s neck, caught in the circular wave of pleasure as atsumu tightened around him, milking out a desperate, cracked sound that seared through atsumu’s gut like a hot ember, shot through his arms like a proverbial bolt of lightning. before he could wrap his head around the meaning behind the motion, atsumu was grabbing kita’s hand and wrapping his calloused fingers around the sensitive skin of his own cock, neglected and <i>hard</i> against his chest. he didn’t dare pull back, didn’t dare break apart the dream, shatter the sweet illusion of de-immortalizing a man whose essence was deftly woven into the sun chariot’s great pull across the sky. he opted to take the easy way out, kept his eyes locked forward into the crease of kita’s neck, partly collapsing when kita’s breathing became erratic, as the thick padding of his palm began hastily tugging at the thick length of his cock, somehow knowing <i>just how</i> to touch him.</p><p>           “<i>please,</i>” atsumu’s voice was breathy and quiet, wavering extremely close to the edge, dipping sweet and low into the shell of kita’s ear and sending chills ricocheting throughout his skull and cascading down the length of his spine.</p><p>           “tsumu, i want you to come into my hand, okay?” it came out as a whimper and sent atsumu into a frenzy, rolling his hips down fluid over kita’s leaking cock, achingly hard and wedged deep inside him. feeling kita’s hand melting over his cock soft and hot, thumb sweeping over the head, pressing into the slit and drawing another unanticipated whine out from the base of throat. and atsumu easily could’ve continued being selfish; devouring kita from the inside out, stealing kita’s hand and making it his own, draped over his gentle form like a white-hot blanket. sinking down <i>low</i> onto his cock, leaning to angle his soft head into his prostate while he moaned into the soft pocket conjuncture of the shoulder and the neck.</p><p>           maybe it was even <i>more</i> selfish; maybe it was borderline clement: but Miya Atsumu was sinking his teeth light into kita’s shoulder, letting the tender flesh spill over the edge of dulled canines—atsumu was no predator. the bite was framed with the gentle spillover of lips and tongue, echoed by the soft pant of kita’s breath just up beyond the shell of his ear; garnished with the hot exhale into the crook of kita’s neck. miya atsumu was cramming words into that small space that were borderline damning.</p><p>           “you have to come first,” atsumu spoke soft yet rough around the edges like cut marble, his lips dancing along the flame’s edge. “and you have to come inside me.” atsumu’s voice lowered, deliberately tapered out as a small grunt escaped his lips and kita knew he was <i>done</i> for. atsumu kept going, rolling his hips down harder, nibbling at the delicate shell of kita’s ear.</p><p>           “Shin, darlin, I really, really want it.” whispered sweet and low into his ear and kita felt the flame sink lower into his gut, giving up on the dance and grabbing atsumu by the nape of his neck, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. atsumu’s eyes widened and his pupils opened to let more light in because <i>Kita Shinsuke</i>, the near-deity who always stood tall and temptingly unreachable, was holding him still in his deliberate line of sight as he lovingly rolled his cock into spots that left atsumu scrambling for air: <i>he wants to be human.</i></p><p>           <i><span class="u">he</span>, wants to be human, with <span class="u">me</span>.</i></p><p>           Atsumu crumbled, unsure of whether to lean into kita’s hips or the warm hand wrapped around his leaking cock or the loving grip on the scruff of his neck, borderline maternal and kita noticed this, kita heard the slight difference in the rhythm of his breath and the shift in tone of his desperate pleas. kita gazed over the knot in his brow and the mild contortion of his features into something practically indescribable: the sweet umami he had craved spread over the tongue like a warm blanket.</p><p>           shin let atsumu fall nearly slack over himself, continued to move his hips up into the warm heat of his body. shoved atsumu’s head back into the crook of his shoulder, still gripping the nape of his neck as he attempted to reach his peak before atsumu had the chance to spill over.</p><p>           and he did: he shot into atsumu hot and fervent, felt the slight stutter of Atsumu’s hips against his own and the low vibrate of a groan shoved deep into the thick of his neck. kita rode out his orgasm into the strong cage of miya atsumu’s body as atsumu began to shake from the thighs up and tentatively quake into kita’s touch, gasping hot breaths of air though lips idly abandoned, mashed half-sideways into the crook of kita’s neck and shoulder. kita let atsumu lazily rock into his partly-softened cock, picked up the pace of his hand and twisted, yanked at just the right angle. pulled him up once more by the scruff of neck and connecting their eyes; soft browns hijacked by the liquid spread of black pupils. kita let his lips part slack and fond as he gazed deep into Miya Atsumu, whose every feature had melted into a puddle of lust: eyes barely remaining open, hips unconsciously rocking into kita’s touch while he was still full of his leaking cock, come now spilling down warm over the length of kita’s dick and onto the sweat-plagued skin of his pelvis. everything was melting, and kita shinsuke’s mouth was softly running</p><p>           “it’s okay, just let it out.” he whispered; atsumu’s brow knitted further upwards and his bottom lip began to quake as kita rubbed his thumb along the nape of his neck and everything became far too much all at once: rushing into his body and not stopping at the bottom edge of the gut, flowing up through the arms and thighs into the legs and even up past the thresholds of the chest and neck and into the base of his skull, lighting up his brain like wildfire as his hand flew up to his mouth in a belated attempt to prevent the ceaseless string of moans spilling from his lips. kita was captivated, eyes blown wide and wondrous as he watched atsumu melt above him and <i>around him</i> and over the tired muscles of his hand and wrist like some sweet lava, lips only capable of forming an incessant stream of “good” and “wow,” and “beautiful” until atsumu finally stopped shaking enough to slip love-worn lips over kita’s own: honey. honey on the lips, honey on the tongue and spilled soft onto the hand and stomach:</p><p>           honey that sat like a sugar lump on the tongue and melted sweet in the heat of the mouth, honey that shined gold like a treasure cherished in the small space between two arms; weighing the body down heavy into the bedsheet, gently rolled like tide by the rise and fall of a warm chest knit from sunlight.</p><p>           warmer than any foolish dream, kita thought as gold sunlight glittered soft on his chest in the dark of night, shone bright and vibrant in morning’s chilled decadence. kita thought as those soft brown eyes gazed delicate and fond into his own, and then closed his thoughts like a book cover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>